uname?
by rzknnls
Summary: Ini bukan berarti bahwa aku mempercayai ini Tapi yang aku ingin mencoba bertahan Karena ini adalah semua hal yang ias aku lakukan aku ingin tinggal


" **Uname?"**

 **THIS IS YAOI!**

 **Kunpimook Bhuwakul AK.A BAMBAM**

 **X**

 **Im ChangKyung**

 **YAOI! BOYXBOY!**

 **RATED &CAST BISA BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !**

 **IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Backsound : Jin (BTS) – Awake_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini bukan berarti bahwa aku mempercayai ini**_

 _ **Tapi yang aku ingin mencoba bertahan**_

 _ **Karena ini adalah semua hal yang ias aku lakukan**_

 _ **aku ingin tinggal**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bambam menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dirinya mencoba untuk menahan ini sejak lama. Entah mengapa akhirnya bambam telah muak dengan segala kepura-puraannya. Pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, pura-pura kuat, pura-pura ikhlaskan orang yang sayangi (dulu). Dalam otaknya ia ingin berhenti untuk memikirkan semuanya, tentangnya, sifatnya, semua berubah hal 'nya' tersebut. Bambam ingin berhenti untuk selalu mengingatnya, berhenti untuk mencintainya. Tapi kenyataannya, dia selalu mengingatnya dan mencintainya. Kadang ia berfikir, jika ini adalah karma untuknya. Bambam baru menyadari sekarang. Jika ia terjatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok yang selama orang itu, yang selalu mengejarnya, kadang dirinya mengejar orang tersebut.

Yah… sosok yang selama ini bambam rindukan dan ingin sekali menariknya untuk buat harinya berwarna lagi. untuk buat kembali tertawa dan senang saat dia sedih dan lelah. Buat dirinya semangat lagi ketika jatuh. Dan selalu buatnya kesal saat dia _badmood._

Ialah adalah **Im ChangKyung,** nama namja itu. Seseorang yang memenuhi fikiran dan hati bambam, sosok yang tak bisa bambam lupakan. Sosok yang selalu menghantuinya tiap harinya. Dan membuatnya membenci dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Meski begitu, aku berkata**_

 _ **Bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pergi**_

 _ **Ya itu benar**_

 _ **Ini adalah hal yang benar**_

 _ **Tubuhku akan ditutupi banyak luka**_

 _ **Tapi itu takdirku**_

 _ **Ini takdirku**_

 _ **Namun, aku ingin terus berjuang dan berjuang**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memang banyak orang dan dirinya berkata, untuk _move on_ dan lupakan orang tersebut. Tapi tidak terlalu mudah. Luka ditubuh bisa obatain, tapi bagaimana luka hati? Luka hati saat itu? Apa bisa obatin Bisa diobatin tapi perlu waktu yang cukup lama …

Kata orang _"cinta harus berjuangkan untuk mendapatkan orang tersebut"._ Tapi kenyataannya orang itu sudah lelah, lelah dengan sifat bambam. Yang kadang cuek, kadang manis. Apa semua manusia harus bersikap baik-baik saja? Tidak, malah ada manusia yang bersifat sok baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _ **Mungkin aku, aku tidakakan pernah bisa terbang**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan bisa terbang seperti kelopak bunga di sana**_

 _ **Atau seolah-olah aku punya sayap**_

 _ **Mungkin aku, tidak akan bisa menyentuh langit**_

 _ **Namun, aku ingin melebarkankedua tanganku**_

 _ **Aku ingin lari, sedikit lebih kencang**_

 _ **Aku hanya bisa berjalan dan berjalan, diantara kegelapan ini**_

 _ **Sisi bahagiaku bertanya**_

 _ **Kamu, apakah benar-benar baik-baik saja, dia bertanya**_

 _ **Oh tidak**_

 _ **Aku menjawab, tidak, aku sangat takut**_

 _ **Namun, Aku terus memegang erat ke 6 bunga di tanganku**_

 _ **Aku, aku hanya dapat berjalan, aku berkata**_

 _ **Oh tidak**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END DGN GAK ENAK WK :'V

BAMBAMXIM MONSTAX MA LAGU JIN YG AWAKE GAK TAU KENAPA LAGI SKA AJH. INI JUGA FF CURHATAN HATI SE AUTHOR DGN RP IM DLU :"V *MWEK EMAS*

KENALIN AKU AUTHOR BARU ^^, BARU DEBUT :'V

MAAF FF ANEH MA GAJE, BARU BELAJAR GAES

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJEK KOMENTAR SAMA SARAN ANDA DISINI JUSEYO  
AGAR SAYA BISA BUAT FF LEBIH BAIK LAGI ^^

ANNYEONG! ^^


End file.
